


New Year's Day

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08), paladin13



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin13/pseuds/paladin13
Summary: There's glitter on the floor after the partyGirls carrying their shoes down in the lobbyCandle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floorYou and me forevermore





	New Year's Day

It had begun the day after Christmas, a simple photo of her smiling at the unseen photographer in the snow, wearing a red and green flannel and a beanie. There was nothing remarkable about it except the geotag, St. Louis. It had sparked a mixed reaction as some fans began cooing over her taking a guy to meet her extended family and others were torn between wondering why she hadn't corrected the assumed mistake and doing cooing of their own over a first Christmas in a new home.

Her next post the following day, a casual shot of her on a shoot in a rainbow dress, seemed to disappoint the first group and rouse the latter. Soon there were whispers of was this 'it'? Was she really doing it? Were they ready? As each day passed, the photos only failed to offer any explanation but the whisperers grew bold as photos of California scenery, a necklace around her neck purposefully low quality enough to be impossible to make out, and casual shots of her around the house and amongst good friends counted down the days. Everyone noted she seemed to be giving the same smile to the photographer in her solo shots and that a certain friend never seemed to be far from her side in the group shots.

Her only photo on New Years Eve, completing the set of 6, was posted actually at just after midnight the next morning. A shot of the fireworks with the caption "I can tell that it's gonna be a long road." She didn't need to read any comments or posts later that morning to know it had disappointed some, with such a safe post.

She surprised everyone with another post, this time of her with her arms loaded with empty liquor and champagne bottles, streamers and glitter and glasses littering the living room behind her. This time she was wearing a New York sweater and yoga pants, hair thrown up in a bun. Nothing glamorous, but she knew even if it would never show on the photo that her lover had been appreciating her ass as she bent over just moments before. Even as she wrote the predictable caption of "I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day." she marveled at how brightly their flame still burned after all this time.

The second shot came a couple hours later, mostly due to the time it took to set up. She shot a playfully annoyed glare in response to the familiar laugh as she frowned at her intentional mess in a corner of her otherwise clean living room. A photo of scattered photos, some again group shots but others old and new of just her and her lover from their first meeting to parties they had attended and golden tattoos to a polaroids taken during the high of last night. "Candlewax and polaroids on the hardwood floor. You and me from the night before" caused quite a stir. So much so that she laughed along this time as Instagram briefly crashed.

The final photo was her favourite and was one she almost didn't think needed a caption. But she had started a theme and she would see it through. "You and me forevermore" accompanied a classic image of someone down on one knee presenting a ring to a thrilled and tearful love. There was no mistaking this shot as anyone other than themselves.

Taylor turned off her phone and tossed it to the side after she confirmed it had posted. She could read the reactions later. For now, Karlie had been very patient with her flair for the dramatic and they had their engagement to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cowritten with @paladin13, who also spent a large amount of time on the cover because she's a saint (she says it's her ocd, I say sainthood. Accept the damn compliment, Kristen.) and I lack the patience. This is just a fun crack drabble inspired by the recent side eye worthy happenings and the inability to know what the fuck is going on.


End file.
